It's been awhile
by EmperorMunchyCheeks
Summary: Lucy hears a few of her frinds say that she is weak, after a few days she leavea to Alverza and meets someone there. Many years later she invites Fairy Tail to her home and her family meets her old one. Follow Lucys daughter and sons as they meet Fairy Tail and find love.


Chapter 1

Lucy

Hi. My name is Min Lucy. I'm currently 38 years old and happily married. But most people still know me by my old name, Lucy Heartfillia. You are probably asking yourselfs, why is her name Min and who did she marry. Well, the story you will hear now, is about my daughters, my familys and my life after the 100 year quest. I hope you enjoy.

February, Year X794, after the 100 year quest (normal pov)

Lucy was having a great day. If you could call going to the guild and hearing your family say you are weak great, then yes, Lucys day was spectacular. The day started out normal, Lucy woke up (, thank god Natsu wasn't in her bed again), got a shower, made herself some breakfast. After her usual morning routine, she was headed towards the guild, when it suddenly started to rain. " Dammit. I forgot to bring my umbrella. Great, now I'm going to get sick, but maybe I can ask Natsu to dry me with his fire.", Lucy thought to herself as she started to run. A few minutes later, she arrived at the guild and was about to open the doors, when she heard her friends talking. " I swear somtimes I think, she does it on purpose.", that was Natsus voice. _Who are they talking about?_ , Lucy wondered. " Che! I wish. I'm sorry but Lucy does not do it on purpose, she probably thinks she really strong, but have you seen her fight? She couldn't even defeat somebody, even if his hands would be tied behind his back." _Gray? They are talking about me. And weak? Really? You told me I was strong_.  
" Don't say it that way. You know exactly that Lucy does not think like that Gray" _Aww, thanks Erza, I kne-_ "But I have to agree, Lucy is fairly weak and I bet she would be stronger, if she wouldn't be so lazy" _oh. I guess I was wrong about you too_. " Anyway, about the job, I was thinking, mabye we could wait for Wendy and then leave befor Lucy comes to the Guld. I mean we could just tell Mira it was urgent and she should tell Lucy we left." Deciding she heard enough Lucy went back to her apartment. No longer caring avout the rain she walked wither her head hanging down and tears in the corner of her eyes.

10 minutes late she arrived at her home and went to her desk right away. She sat down and was stuck deep in her thoughts.

Lucy pov

 _I don't understand. Why did they say that? Was everything a lie? Did they always think of me as weak? I don't get it._ Deciding that I want to do something productive, that can also relive some stess, I picked up a pen, took a paper and started to write.

Dear Mama, dear Papa,

I know I haven't writen for a while and I am sorry, but I guess with all the stuff going on, I forgot. Anyway a lot happened, after the 100 year quest me and team Natsu went on a lot of different jobs, but today I discovered something disturbing. I heard my friends talking about how weak I am, Papa, Mama. Am I really thet weak and a burden? I guess I am. Maybe it would be better if I left. Then Fairy Tail wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. But where should I go? I could go to Alverza to visit Brandish, and afterwards I could go explor the country. I have to think about it. Anyway, Mama and Papa I hope you are doing alright in heaven.

I love you both,

Your daughter Lucy

After I wrote the letter I went to bed and kept thinking about this morning, till I eventually fell asleep.

A few days later (normal pov)

A few days have passed now and Lucy has overheard many discussions over her. Of cours not everybody talked bad about her but, many of the ones that did were her friends. Friends like Happy, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba and even sweet little Wendy. Those days showed Lucy that a lot apparently thought of her as weak, so now she was farily certain. She would leave Fairy Tail by the end of the week. Maybe she would come back, but she wasn't certain if she would. One good thing however was, that Lucy was excited to go to a different continent and discover a new way of life.


End file.
